dareya ka pyaar
by shreya fan
Summary: its about daya and shreya please peep in to know
1. Chapter 1

__IN BUREAU

at 9;30AM

daya-abhijith ye shreya abhi tak aya kyu nahi?

abhi- ha mein bhi yehi soch rahi hu. vo kabhi late nahi aathi hamesha jaldi ajathi hai

daya- mein phone kartha hu use.

he dailed shreya number but no response is there.

abhi- kya hua daya?

daya- ye shreya ka phone off kyun arahi hai.

abhi- ek bar purvi se puchthe hai use kuch bataya ho?

daya-chalo puchthe hai

they went to purvi desk

daya-purvi tume patha hai shreya kyun nahi ayi.

purvi-nahi sir shreya ne mujhe kuch nahi bataya

at 10:30am

suddenly the bureau door open all are shocked to see them.

pankaj-siddharth tum yaha. aur tumhare hath mein ye kya hai

sid- hai everyone mein akeli nahi aya hoon mere sath aur koyi aya hein

abhi-acha koun

then shreya entered she was wearing a beautiful saree of blue. she is looking stunning in that saree. daya sir just looking her without blinking his eyes.

abhi-arey tum dono aur shreya tum phone kyun off kiya tumhe pata hai hum log kitne pareshan hai

shreya-sorry sir wo

sid- arey sharma kyun rahe ho batao in logo ko 1 hafthe bad hamari shadi hai

all are get shocked especially daya sir a tear slip from shreya eyes

abhi- kya itni jaldi

sid- itna bhi nahi shadi ke bad humlog america jarahe hai hamesha ke liye

purvi-kya par shreya ki job

sid-are shreya ne khud kaha ki wo resingn karna chahthi hai

daya-are shreya tum kuch keh nahi rahi ho

sid- are wo kya kahegi wo thoda sad hai aap sabko chodkar ja rehi hai na isliye

daya-sid aur shreya tum dono ko bahut bahut badiyo shreya tumhe hamesha kush rakegi and give sad smile to shreya

sid- thank you so much daya

meanwhile daya made an excuse and went from there

aftersome time sid also went.

purvi-shreya yaha aao

shreya-kya huva purvi tum aise mujhe keech kar kyun yaha layi ho

purvi-shreya pagal hogayi ho ha kya hai ye sab

shreya-matlab kya bol rahi ho mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi arahi hai

purvi-zyada natak mat kar kyu apne apko itne takleef de rahe ho ha aur unhe bi

shreya- tum kiski bat kar rahi ho

purvi-daya sir ki

shreya-unko kya huva wo bohut khush hai dekha ta na tumne kaise congrats de rehe the sid ko

purvi- par shreya wo

shreya-purvi mujhe jana hai acp sir ko meri resignation bare me batana hai bye

in bureau

sachin-purvi zara wo file dena

purvi-

sachin -purvi zara wo file dena

no response purvi ki shoulder mein hath rakhta hai tab wo apni thoughts mein se baha aathi hai

sachin- kya huva mein kabse bula rahi hu

suddenly purvi hug sachin and sarts crying. here sachvi are married

sachin-purvi baito batav kya huva rona band karo

purvi- mujhe bahuth bura lag raha hai shreya aur daya sir ke liye wo dono ek dusre se kitne pyaar karthe hein lekin izhaar nahi kar rahe hai aur agle hafthe shreya ki shadi hai aur wo hamesha ke liye america chali jayegi tab daya sir ka kya hoga

sachin- ha purvi pata nahi shreya aisa decision kyun lia

purvi- un dono ne hame kitna help kiya

sachin- par hum kya kar sakthe hai ye shreya ki faisla hai

after 1 week...


	2. Chapter 2

after 1 week on the day of shreya marriage all are present except our daya sir

in shreya room she was sitting infront of mirror. she was not at all happy. tears are flowing continuously from her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

all are tensed for shreya that she isnt there.

after 1 hour

then suddenly daya and shreya enter . all are shocked to see them?

because shreya and daya wearing garlands. and shreya was wearing mangalsutra and sindhoor. yes they are married.

shreya mom(sm)- shreya ye tune kya kiya

shreya - ma wo

sm- bas shreya tumne hamari izzath mitti me mila diya

sf-ab hume tumhare sath koi rishtha nahi hai

sm- chali jao hamare nazaro ke samne se

shreya- par papa pls meri bat tho suniye

sm- hume kuch nahi sunna hai hamare liya hamari beti margayi hai

daya- par auntyiji ek baar hamari bath tho sunlijiye

sm and sf went from there.

Abhijith-daya ye tum dono ne ye kya kiya yar

Daya-abhi waqt ane par mein sab kuch batadunga

Abhi and tarika are married . they have ason named adi 1 year old. Daya and abhi lives in same house

Abhi- chalo sab log ghar chalthe hai.

Tarika- abhi mein pehle jathi hu aur jakar sab tayyarian karna hein na shreya ki swagath ke liye

Abhi-tikhe ap jayiye mein daya aur shreya ko lekar ajaunga

Thank you guys for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

hello guys thank you so much for lovely reviews. iam very sorry for late update .iam late because of my practical exams.

chapter-3

after 1 hour abhijith reached their house.

abhijith- tarika sab arrangements hogayi na shreya ki welcome ke liye

tarika-ha abhi lekin

abhi-lekin kya tarika

tarika- utna accha nahi ho paya

abhi-koi bat nahi tarika hum janthe haina un dono ki shadi kin halath mein huyi hai

tarika-ha abhi mein bohut khush finally wo log ek hogaye hai

abhi-tumne sahi kaha tarika

in the mean time car ka horn bajtha hai

tarika- lagtha hai wo log agaye

abhi- chalo chalthe hai

pure cid team waha hoti hai except acp and salunkhe

tarika- iam sorry shreya hum itna arrangements nahi kar paya

shreya- koi bat nahi

tarika- kya kaha tumne

shreya-ha

tarika- dekho shreya mein tumhe andar nahi anedunga

purvi- kyun tarika

tarika-shreya agar tum mujhe dr tarika kahogi tho mein tumhe andar nahi anedunga

shreya-toh phir kya kahu

tarika-tarika bulao

shreya- ap mujhse badi hain mein apko nam se kaise le sakhthi ho

tarika- daya mera devar hai na tho tum meri devrani hogi toh tum mujhe di bulao

tears fell from shreya's eyes. all become tensed.

tarika- kya huva shreya tum ro kyu rahi ho maine kuch galath keh diya kya

shreya- nahi apne kuch galath nahi kaha

abhi-toh tum ro kyun rahi ho

shreya-mera koi bayi behen nahi haina isliye

tarika-tum kabhi aisa mat kehna hum sab hai tumhare liye

abhi-abse tumhari pati tumhare sath hai

and looks at daya.

to lighten situation

purvi-kya yar tarika bahar sab bathe karoge ya un logo ko ander bhi ane dogi

tarika- ha shreya ao

they do all the rasams.

all are sit in the hall.

abhi-daya ab batao tum dono aisa achanak shadi kyun kiya

daya- batata hoon

before 3 hours

shreya apne room mein mirror ke samne baithi hai

shreya(pov)-shadhi to mein siddharth se kar rahi hoon. mein use kabhi koi khushi nahi depayunga. meri dil mein sirf daya sir hai aur unhe kitna hurt kiya.

tabhi shreya ka phone bajtha hai.

shreya- daya sir ka call is waqt

shreya- hello sir kya bath hai sir apne mujhe call kyun kiya

daya-mujhe tumse urgently milna hai

shreya-par sir 1 gante mein meri shadi hai mein kaise aasakhtha hoon

daya-hamara milna bahuth zaroori hai

please mein tumhe address bejdunga tum waha ajao.

shreya- thek hai sir mein aunga

daya messaged the address .shreya reached the address.

shreya-apne mujhe yaha kyun bulaya

daya-mein tumhe kehne jarahahoon wo sunkar tumhe bahuth dakka lagega

shreya-kya bath hai jaldi boliye mujhe bahuth tension horahi hai

daya- bath ye haiki tum jisse shadi karne ja rahi hoon wo ek bada drug dealer ha aur wo tumhse isliye shadi kar raha hai kyunki tumhare jariya wo apne danda aur aage bada sakhu tumhe yaad hai tumne rocky nam ka drug dealer pakda hai aur use jail huya tha wo bhi is gang ka member hai .tumse shadi karke tumhari life barbad karne ka soch rahethe wo log. aur mein aisa kabhi nahi honedunga.

shreya- sir ye ap kya kehrahi hai

daya-itna hi nahi shreya jin log tumhari mummy papa keh rahe haina wo log tumhare mummy papa nahi hain.

shreya-kya

daya- ha shreya tumhare mummy papa kidnap kiya tha aur ye log tumhare mummy papa hone ka natak kar raha tha

shreya- ab hum kya kare sir

daya-agar hum sach sabko bta diya wo log waha kuch bhi karsakthe hai us siddharth tumhari ghar mein, bureau mein bugs lagaya hain isliye jo bhi step hum utaye uski gang ko pakadne keliye un logo asani pata chaljayega soch samajkar step utani padega

shreya-mumy papa ko kaise bachayenge sir

daya-tum chintha mat karo unki gang mein mera admi hai unhe kuch nahi hoga

daya-ab ek hi rastha hai

shreya- wo kya hein sir

daya- shadi

shreya-par sir sab log kya sochenge

daya- sab ki bare mein mat socho tum batao tum kya tum sochthi ho

shreya-mere dil me tho hamesha aap hi the aur aap hi rahenge lekin

daya-lekin kya

shreya-aap mujhe pasand nahi karthe haina

daya comes closer to shreya and looks straightly into her eyes

daya-tumhse kisne keh diya ki mein tume pasand nahi kartha ho

shreya-jab meri shadi tey huya tha tab apne kuch nahi kaha

daya-us din tumse meri dil ki bath bathane aya tha

shreya-bataya kyu nahi

daya-mein tumhse batane wala tab mujhe call aya tha isliye lekin tumne bhi kuch nahi kaha

shreya-mein kaisa batata mujhe darr laga tha

daya-inspector shreya ko darr laga

shreya-kya karthi mein bhi ek ladki hoon

daya-shreya aaj mein tumse batana chatha hoon ki apni dil mein tumhare liye kya hai

shreya-batayena sir

daya-mein tumse bahuth pyaar kartha hoon shreya. jab hum dono pehli bar milatha na tabhi tum mujhe acha ke liye tumari dedication sincerety bahuth acha laga har bar mujhe support karna tumari bathe tumse judi huyi har cheez mujhe ache lagthe tab mujhe patha nahitha ye pyaar hai jab tumhari shadi ki bath chali pehle tum par bahuth gussa aya tha tumne mujhe bataya tak nahi .mujhe bahuth dar laga kahi tum mujhse door chalijawogi. uske bad tum khud shadi ke liye tayar hogayi mujhe bahuth taklif huva mujhe siddharth par shak huva meine uske piche mera admi lagaya kyunki tumhari safety meri liye bahuth important mein tumse ye kehna chathu hu ki ki i love you shreya kya tum mujhse shadi karogi

shreya become very happy and immediately hugs daya

shreya- ye bath sun ke liye mein kitna taras gaya tha

daya- toh chale shadi karne mandir mein

shreya-par hamare shadi hone se kya hoga

daya-agar hum sid ko abhi expose kardiya tho wo waha par logo nuksan pahuchayega aur uske kilaf hamara pas saboth nahi hai agar use pata chal gaya ki hame uske bareme pata laga us gang ke log hoshiyar hojayega. mein uski gadi mein tracker lagaya uske zariye hame unlogo ka movements pata chaljayega .tab hum gang se jude sab logo ko pakad sakhte the . usse ye kahenge hum dono ek dusre pyar karthe hein isliye shadi kiya hein.

flashback over

abhi-toh pyar ka izhar bhi hogaya

daya and shreya blushes

pankaj-shadi toh aise hi hogaya lekin sir aap reception toh achse arrange karenge

nikhil-ha sir mein toh bahuth nachunga

tarika-bohuth late hogayi hai chalo chalo sab log jake sojao sab log yahi ruk jao bahuth late hogaya mein shreya ko room lekechaltha hoon chalo purvi hum leke chalthe hein

sachin naughtily-are tarika itni bhi kya jaldi hai hume nayi dulhan se bath ko karne do

daya-kya

freddy-are ap ko tho bahuth jaldi hai

purvi- sachin chodo kyun ched rahe ho

sachin- are purvi tum bool gaya tha is shreya ne hume kitna sataya tha

tarika -are chodo bichare mooh tho kaise peeka pad gaya

tarika- chalo shreya.

so guys looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter and enjoy .

always love dareya the cute couple of CID.

review dena jarur and thank you so much for giving valuable suggestions.

bye take care of u and ur family.


	4. Chapter 4

hai guys how r u all. and thanks to all of them who are reviewed.

chapter-4

in daya's room

tarika- chalo shreya ander chalo

tarika- toh kaisa laga daya ka room

shreya- acha hai

tarika sensed that she is feeling nervous

tarika-shreya aao baito idhar

they both sat on bed.

tarika- dekho shreya mein jantha hu is waqt tumhare man mein kya chal raha hai

shreya-ha tarika mujhe bahut ajeeb feel ho raha hai

tarika- mein samaj sakhtha hu shreya kyun ki har ladki ke sath hota hai

shreya- ha mein jantha hu lekin

tarika- lekin kya shreya

shreya- aap janthe ho na hamari kin halatho mein huyi

tarika- wo sab mat socho jo hogaya wo sab bhul jao aur apni nayi zindagi shuruvath karo

shreya- tum tik keh rahi ho

tarika- shreya yumhe daya par bharosa heina wo tumhare marji ki kilaf kuch nahi karega

shreya- mein jantha hu

purvi enters the room

purvi- toh hogayi beheno ki bathe

tarika- ha

purvi- waise kya keh rahithi hamari nayi babiji

tarika naughtily- wo kuchnahi hamari purvi ne apni suhag rat mein kya kiya

purvi immediately- mein ne kuch nahi kiya sachu ne kiya

tarika and shreya- acha sachu ne kiya

purvi blushes hard.

tarika- are purvi tum kyu sharma rahi ho shreya ko sharmana chahiye

purvi- are tarika yaar chodo na

tarika- bahut bateein ho gayi hai ab chalo daya ko bhejthe hai

purvi- ha chalo

tarika and purvi- all the best shreya

shreya- tum log bi na

after sometime daya enters the room and slowly closes the door.

daya - shreya

shreya- hmm

daya- wo mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai

shreya- ji sir boliye

daya- tum khush to hona is shadi se

shreya- nahi

daya- kya tum mujhse shadi karke khush nahi ho

shreya- khush nahi bahut khush hoon

daya - acha kitna khush ho tum

he went closer to her and sit on the bed

shreya- wo mein

daya- bolona kitna khush ho

shreya- wo wo

daya - iske age bhi kuch bolona

he went more closer to her

shreya bed mein se niche ajathi aur window ke pas jaker khadi hojathi hein

daya piche se hug kartha hein

daya- shreya kya dekh rahi ho

shreya- chand kitna khoobsurat hei na

daya- ha lekin tumhare aane ke bad mera life us bhi zyada khoobsurat ban gaya

shreya- kya apke life mein itna important hoon

daya- tum mere life mein important nahi hoon tum mera life ho

shreya turns and hug him tightly

suddenly daya ka phone bajtha hein

daya - hello kaun hai

man - sab mein mangu

daya- ha mangu bol kya huva

man- shreya ji ki maa baap ko humne uss gang bachaliya hein sab

daya- acha huva ab wo log kaha hein

man- wo log safe hein sab hamare paas delhi mein

daya- acha tek hein unse bat karwav

man -ji sab

sm- daya beta shreya kaisi hein tum dono tek hona aur meine sun ki tum dono ne shadi ki hein

daya- aunti ji ap shant hojaye hum dono tek hein

sf- beta hum tumhare ehsan kabhi nahi bul payenge

daya- uncle ji ye ap kya keh rahi hein ap shreya ki maa baap hein agar apko kuch hojatha tho mein use kya jawab deta

sm and sf- tum dono ko shadi bahut badayio beta

shreya- daya mein ek baar bat karna chahtha ho

daya- tek hein bat karo

daya turns on the speaker

sm- shreya beta kaisi ho tum

shreya- mein tek hoon maa

sm- shreya meri bat dyan se suno abse wohi tumhari ghar tumhari pati jaise kahe wahi karo aur jab wo tumhare karib

shreya blushes - maa phone speaker mein hein

sm- acha sorry beta

shreya- its ok maa

sm and sf- daya beta agar hamari beti se koi bhool hojaye tho use maaf kardena aur hum yaha bilkul tek hein tum log hamara chinta mat karo

daya- tek hein maa ap phone use dejiya

man- ji sab boliye

daya- kyaal rakhna unlogoka

man - tek hein aur apko shadi mubarak ho

daya- thank u mein raktha hoon

daya turns to shreya

daya- ab tum satisfied ho

shreya- ha

daya - toh ab kya kare

shreya- kya kare

daya comes to her

daya- kuch naughty kare

shreya- nahi and moves back

sh reya- wo bohut raat hogayi na hume sojana chahiye

daya- acha tumne mujhse kaha ki tum romantic movies dekthi hoon

shreya- ha toh

daya- kya un movies mein suhagrat ke din kya karte hein

shreya turns to other side

shreya- kya karthe hein

daya- pyaar

shreya tries to move from there but daya caught her hand. daya shreya ko piche se hug kartha hein aur uski neck pe kiss kartha hein .shreya ki body shivering ajathi hein aur daya slowly uske blouse ka knot kholtha wahase chali jathi hein aur mirror ke samne khadi hojathi hein. daya uski jewellary nikal tha hein use utakar bed pke paas jatha hein

(aur uske bad mujhe explain karne ki jarurat nahi hein ap sab log jante hein)

after sometime wo dono hug karke sote hein

shreya- mein ne kabhi nahi sochatha ap mere itna karib honge

daya- ha shreya meine bhi nahi socha

shreya- thank u so much ap mujhe itna khushi diya

daya- shreya tume zyada dard nahi horaha hein na

shreya- ha yeh sach hein mujhe dard horaha hein lekin yeh dard meri zindagi ka sabse badi khushi hein

daya- toh jaldi hum adi ke kiye uske gift dede

shreya- konsa gift

daya- uska bhai ya behen

shreya blushes- app bhi na

shreya- ap sojaye mujhe bahuth neend arahi hein hai

daya- acha tik hein mujhe hug karke sojao

and they slept waiting for a lovely morning.

so guys hogya finally wo dono ek hogaya ab ap log khush hona.

ok bye take care of u and ur loved ones.


	5. Chapter 5

hello guys iam here with new chapter . thanks a lot for reviwing .

chapter-5

next morning in dareya's room

daya was sleeping .

sunrays daya ke upar ata hai aur wo utjatha hein aur dektha hein shreya waha nahi hoti hein.

daya- shreya tum utgayi

shreya washroom mein nahane jathi. from washroom

shreya- ha mein utgayi aur aap bhi jaldi se utkar tayar hojaye acp sir ka call aya tha hume bureau jana hein

daya- kya yaar shreya kal hi shadi huyi hein aur aaj kam pe jana hein

shreya- ha

shreya coming from washroom wearing her jeans and shrit

daya- kyun sab log heina wha pe

shreya- kal raat sachin sir purvi freddy sir nikhil vansh divya pune gaye hein kisi urgent kamse toh bureau abhijith akele kaise kam karenge isliye acp sir hume bhi jane ke liye kah

daya- acha tek hein mein washroom hokar ata hu

in the mean time tarika darwaja knock karthi hein

tarika- shreya tum uthgaya ya nahi

shreya- ha di andar aoona

tarika with atry andar athi hein

shreya- are apne taklif kyun utaya mein ajathi huna

tarika- are koi bat nahin aaj tumhara pehle rasoi hein na tum kuch banaogi

shreya- ha

tarika- toh kya banaogi

shreya- kheer banao

tarika- tum tayar hoke ajao bureau jana heina aur coffee pilo tandi hojayegi

daya after bathing comes from washroom

shreya- lijiye coffee

daya- thank u shreya

shreya- mein niche chalthi hu

daya hold her wrist and pulled towards him

daya- are itna bhi kya jaldi hein

shreya- are kya kar rahe hein aap chodiye koi ajayega

daya- ha toh ane do mujhe kya mein apni biwi se romance kar raha hu

shreya shyly- rat bhar mujhe kitna sataya ab phirse shuru hogaya aap

daya- acha meine tumhe sataya

daya goes closer to her he was about kiss

tarika- shreya jaldi aoo time horaha hein

shreya- chodiye na please daya sir please

daya- bilkul nahi

shreya- please

daya- nahi

shreya- jab hum shaam ko ghar loutenge ap kahenge mein karunga please

daya- tek hein

aur shreya niche jathi hein abhijith is playing with adi and tarika is working in kitchen.

shreya- gud morning jiju

abhi naughtily- gud morning waise kafi der lagadi tumne ane mein

shreya shyly- wo utne mein late hogaya mein di ko help karthi hu

abhi- waise shreya tumne kya bola mujhe

shreya- wo sorry sir dr tarika ko di bulathi hoon na isliye apko

abhi- are shreya sorry kyu keh rahi ho mujhe acha laga tum waise hi bulaao

daya hall mein ata hein aur adi ke sath kelne lagtha hein

abhi- are daya kya bath hein ha

daya- abhijith please shuru mat hojana

tarika- daya abhi ajao breakfast ready hein

daya- are wah kheer kisne banaya

tarika- aur kisne shreya ne

abhijith- phir toh khane padegi

abhi- are wah shreya kheer toh bahut acha hein keun daya

daya is staring shreya

abhi- daya

daya- chilla kyun rahe ho

abhi- woh tumhari biwi use dekhna band karo aur kheer kake batao kaise hein

daya- bahut acha hein shreya

abhijith apne jeb se gift nikhal tha hein aur shreya ko dete hein

shreya- are iski kya jarurat hein

abhijith- kyun nahi kholke dekho

it was a set of beautiful bangles

shreya- are jiju iski kya zarurat hein

tarika- aur gifts hein tumhare liye hamari team ne diya

shreya- aur in sab gifts zyada mehenga gift hein is ghar me mere liye aur apka pata hein wo gift koun hein

by saying this she moved towards adi

shreya- adi hein pehle isse milne ke liye bahana dundtha tha

tarika- sirf adi ke liye aur kisi keliye nahi

shreya looks towards daya

abhi- chalo chalthe chalthe hein

so guys thats all

i hope u r enjoying it.

if there is any mistakes please forgive me.

agar apko lagtha hein changes karne padege toh please aap log bataye ga zarur

so guys take care always be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

hello guys how are u all.

iam updating another chapter for u guys.

chapter-6

after reaching bureau daya abhijith and shreya engorssed in their work.

suddenly abhi phone rings its from acp sir

abhi- kya bath hai sir apne mujhe call kiya

acp- daya aur shreya hein waha par

abhi- ha sir

acp- video conference pe ane ko kaho un donoko

abhi- par sir

acp- mein kaha wo karo

abhi- yes sir

daya- kya huva abhijith sir kya kaha

abhi- wo actually acp sir tum dono se bath karna chahthe tum dono video conference pe ane ko kaha

shreya tensed- mujhe bahut darr lag raha hein

dya kept his hand on her shoulder

daya- tum tension mat lo mein huna tumhare sath

on video conference

acp angrily- daya ye tumne kya kiya

salunke- shreya tumse ye ummed nahi tha

daya- tensed- sir wo

shreya- hume maaf kijiya sir sab meri wajase huya daya sir ne mere liye ye sab kiya ap unhe kuch mat kahiye please galthi meri thi

acp- are shreya shanth hojao

salunke- hum tho bas majak kar rahe the

acp- sachin ne mujhe sab kuch bataya

salunke- hum log bahut khush hein beta tum dono ke liye

abhi- bicharoo ki moh tho dekhiye sir kaise dar gaye the

daya- sorry sir shreya ki safety ke liye is step utana pada

acp- hume ane mein 1 2 hafthe lag jayenge humhare ane ke bad tum dono honeymoon pe jayeenge tab tak ke liye tum dono ko burea tho anapadega

daya ans shreya blushes hard

daya- sir aise koi bath nahi hein

shreya shyly- mein abhi athi hun

acp- are hamari shreya toh sharma gayi

daya- sir woh

acp- suno abse shreya ki zimmedari tumhari hein use hamesha khush rakhna

daya- mein promise kartha hun sir mein hamesha use khush rakhunga

salunke- aur uski ankho mein kabhi asoo nahi ani chahiye

daya- mein uski ankho mein kabhi ansoo nahi anedunga

acp- tek hein kyaal rakhna

on the other side

in pune sachvi freedy nikhil and divya came after talking with acp sir

fredddy- sir aaj bahuth thak gaye chaliye jake sojathe hein

nikhil- ha sir

sachin -farm house toh bahut door hein hume kisi hotel dundna chahiye

they searched for about an hour and reached a hotel

receptionist- bataye apko kaise madat kar sakthe hein

sachin- humhe 4 rooms cahhiye

raceptionist- sorry hamare paas teen kamre he hein

sachin- purvi tum aur divya ek kamre mein freddy aur mein 1 kamre mein aur nikhil aur vansh ek kamre mien

freddy - sir ap aur purvi ek kamre mein divya ek kamre mein aur hum teeno ek kamre mein

purvi- are sir nahi divya akeli kaise

divya- koi bath nahi mam

in sachvi room- purvi fresh hokar at

purvi- sachu wo log kya sochenge

sachin just staring her but not replying

purvi- aisa kya dekh rahi ho

sachin- mein apni biwi ko dekh raha ho

purvi - acha toh dekthe raho mujhe neend araha hai mein ja raha hu sone

sachin held her wrist

purvi sensed his intentions

purvi- chodo mujhe

sachin nodded his head in no

sachin came near her and kissed on her neck.

purvi shyly- sachu please kal bahut kaam hein

he is not hearing her continued kissing .

purvi- sachu please mujhe bahut takaan ho rahi hein

sachin left her

sachin- chalo sojathe hein

purvi- thank u mujhe samaj ne keliye

on the other side in mumbai

in dareya room

daya- shreya

shreya- ha sir

daya naughtily- tum kuch bool rahi ho

shreya- kya bol gaya mein

daya coming closer to her

daya- wo subha tumne mujhse kya kaha

shreya- kya bola meine

daya- acha tumhe yaad nahi

shreya- nahi tho

daya pulled her more closer. shreya sensed his intentions and tried to go away but held more tight.

daya- kaha bagogi

shreya blushes hard

daya- mujhe nahi pata ki cid ki strict officer shreya itna sharmayegi

shreya replies naughtily- acha mujhe bhi nahi pata tha ki ye senior officer daya itna romantic hein

daya - acha toh ab pata chala

shreya- ha kal apne dikhadiya na

daya- shreya aaj kuch naya karte hein

shreya - naya

daya- ha

they both sat on bed.

daya- tum apni pasand na pasand likho ek paper mein

shreya- par kyun

daya- tum kuch socha hoga na apni husband ke bare mein wo mere liye ye karna chahiye wo karna chahiye

shreya- aisa kuch nahi hein

daya- joot math bolo shreya har ladki kuch sapne dekhthi apni husband ke bareme

shreya- tek hein likhtha hoon

daya use pen aur paper detha hein aur wo likhna shuru karthi

shreya- hogaya

daya- acha dedo mujhe

shreya- ji nahi mein nahi dunga

daya- par kyu

shreya- apne tho sirf likhne ko kaha mein likh diya aap dene ke liye nahi kaha na

daya-shreya ye cheating hein

shreya- jab mein chahu tab dunga mein apko

daya- shreya please dedo

shreya- jee nahi

daya- tek hein tum nahi doge mujhe pata hein kaisa lena tumse

daya started chasing her

shreya- pakad ke dekhiye

at last daya catches her.

daya- ab do

shreya- tek hein

daya opens the paper and started reading

roj mujhe i luv u kehna hein

jab hum dono ke bich jagda hoga tab aap mujhe sorry kehna hein aapko pehle baat karna hein

kabhi bhi aap mujhe chodkar nahi jayenge

shreya- toda stupid heina aap nahi karpayenge

daya - mein karunga lekin

shreya- lekin kya

daya- har roj tum 2 things mere liye karna hoga

shreya- acha wo kya

daya naughtily- mujhe gud mrng aur gud night kiss dene padega tumhe

shreya shyla- jee nahi mein nahi karunga

daya- tumhe meri kasam

shreya- k

daya- raat bahut hogayi hein chalo sojathe hein

shreya- mein kitna lucky hoon mujhe aap mile

daya- mein bhi thank u meri zindagi me ane ke liye

daya- waise shreya tume mujhme kya acha laga tumne mujhse itna pyaar kyun karthi ho

shreya- apko kya lagtha mein apko cid ane ke bad apko pasand karne lagi

daya- ha usse hum kabhi nahi mila

shreya- jab mein traninig mein thi pehli baar apko dekha aap abhijith sir aur acp sir ek function attend karne aya tha na tab apko yaad hein apke bare mein bahuth kuch suna mein tab aapke liye respect bad gaya uske bad jab mein mumbai crime branch mein thi tab aapko dusri baar ek case silsile mein aap waha aaya pata nahi jab apko dekthi thi meri dhadkane tej hojathi thi aap ke jab news paper mein ata tha mein ne wo sab sambhal ke rakh thi thi jab mujhe patha tha chala ki meri transfer mumbai cid mein horahi hein mein khush se pagal hogayi thi. uske bad meine apko pehle dekha mujhe bahut acha laga. dhere dhere apke liye meri dil mein respect bad gaya. jab abhijitsir sab kuch bolgaye aur unpe kitna bharosa dikhaya tabse apko pasand karne lagi mein uske bad divya ke case mein aap mujhe kitna support kiya tab aapse pyaar hogaya mujhe. uske bad jab mere ek call aap mere daude daude ahmedabad aaya tha tab mera pyaar aur bad aur pagalpan mein badal gaya.

daya shockingly- kya tum mujhe 5 saal se janthi ho

shreya similingly- ha

tears flowed from daya eyes

daya- kyun itna pyaar karthi ho mujhe aisa kya hein mujh me mein ek anad hoon

shrey angrily- kabardar kabhi apne aapko akele samjha toh

daya- mein akela bilkul nahi hoon

sometime they remain in hug

shreya- mein ek baath kaho

daya- ha

shreya- mujhe romantic wala daya se zyada wo daring and dashing wala daya sir bahut pasand hein

daya- acha

shreya- ha . bahut bathe hogayi hein aab sojathe hein. mujhe tho bahut neend ara rahi hein

daya- tum kuch bool rahi ho

shreya- kya

daya naughtily- kiss

daya tightly kissed her on lips

shreya breathing heavily- ab hogaya

daya- agar tum chaho tho phirse

shreya- aap baahut badmaash hogaye hein

they both slept.

bye guys take care of ur loved ones


	7. Chapter 7

hai guys iam here with another chapter.

chapter-7

like these days are passing.

love between daya and shreya increasing daya by day. all are very happy with their lives tarika and shreya becomes very close.

shreya is very happy with adi .

one day in bureau

a case was reported daya abhi shreya purvi tarika went to the crime spot

abhi- daya tum aur shreya uss taraf dekho sachin tum aur purvi logo se puch tach karo aur tarika ji aap laash ko dekhiye

daya- chalo shreya waha dekthe hein uss building mein

shreya- sir

they both went into the building.

Daya- kuch mila shreya

shreya- nahi sir yaha kuch nahi hein

daya- chalo uper dekthe hein

they search there also but they find nothing. they come back to abhijith and tarika.

abhi- kuch mila kya

daya- nahi abhijith

on the other side

sachin- tum mein se koi pehchantha hein ladki ko

man - nahi saab

purvi is about to fall sachin hold her.

sachin- purvi kya huva

she had lost her senses

on phone

abhi- are sachin ka phone hello kya huva sachin

sachin- sir wo purvi behosh hogayi hein

abhi- kya par kaise

sachin- pata nahi sir achanak se gir gayi hein

abhi- hum log abhi aate hein

tarika- kya huva abhijith

abhi- wo purvi behosh hogayi hein

daya- chalo chalthe hein

they reached there

shreya- sir kya huva ise

sachin- pata nahi

daya- shreya pani lao jaldi

they sprinkle water on her face. purvi slowly open her eyes.

sachin tensed- purvi tek ho tum

purvi- weakly ha mein tek hu

daya- tabiyat tek hein na tumhari

purvi- wo bas subha kuch nahi kaya isliye chakkar agayi hein

sachin- purvi mein ne tumhe plate mein rakhe diya tha na break fast

tumne nahi kaya

purvi- wo mein bhul gaya sorry

sachin angrily-kitni baar kaha tha meine tumse apna kyaal nahi rakhthi

purvi- iam sorry

tarika- sachin chod dho use

shreya- sir aap purvi ko kuch kilake bureau ajaiye hum log chalthe hein

daya- ha sachin jao

they both went.

in car

shreya- kitna kyaal rakhtha hein sachin sir purvi ka

tarika- ha

in bureau sachvi are back

daya- ab kaise lag rah hein tumhe

purvi- sir mein tek hu

abhijith- agar tum chaho tho ghar chali jao

purvi- thank u sir ghar mein bore hojaogi

abhijith- acha tek hein

lunch time

abhi- chalo daya bahut nhook lagi hein

daya- ha abhi chalo mein shreya ko bulatha hoon

abhi naughtily - bhulao unke bina tum nahi khoage na

daya- abhijith tum bhi na

all are gone canteen sirf shreya aur daya tha waha pe. daya piche shreya ko pakad tha hein

shreya- daya sir kya kar rahe hein aap

daya is not listening to her . he was busy in kissing her neck.

shreya shyly- chodiye koi ajayega

daya- are kaise chodu itne time bad tum akele mili hein tum

shreya- acha roj ghar pe aapke sath hein hota hu mein

daya- pichle 2 mahine se hum bahuth busy hein mein tumhe time nahi de parahi hun. ek baar ye case solve hojayie uske bad hum acp sir se chutti leke kahi ghumne chalthe hein

shreya- ha jaroor jayenge pehle lunch ke liye toh chale wo sab log wait kar rahe honge

daya- chalo warna abhijith toh mere tang kichne ka ek mauka bhi nahi chodtha

they reach the canteen.

abhi - hogayi tum dono kitna time se wait kar rahe hein tum dono ka

shreya- sir wo kuch file work kar rahe the

nikhil- daya sir ke sath mein

pankaj- aajkal shreya sirf daya sir file work hi karthi hein shadi se pehle mujhse bahut batte karthi thi

shreya- aisa kuch nahi hein

tarika- toh kaise hein bolo

purvi- are yaar chodo kyun ched rahe hein bechari kaise laal hogayi hein

they finished their lunch and engorssed in their works.

in sachvi house they finished their dinner

purvi- sachin mujhe ajeeb feel horahahein

sachin- kyun kya tabiyat tho tek hein na tumhari

purvi- ha mein tek hun

sachin- tum rest karo

purvi- ha bus kuch kaam hein

sachin- kya kaam hein bolo mein karunga

purvi- nahi aap bahut thak gaye hein aap sojayie mein karlunga

sachin- tek hein jaldi karo

purvi- sachin mein baat batata hun tum mujhe promise karo tum nahi hasoge

sachin- sochunga

purvi- wo

sachin- kya

purvi- aaj kal mere kapde mujhe fit nahi araha hein

sachin started laughing

purvi- mein aapse kaha tha ap nahi hasenge

sachin- mujhe bhi aise lagrahhein tum thodi moti hogayi hun

purvi started crying

purvi- kya mein moti hogayi hun

sachin- are aisa kuch nahi mein bas majak kar raha tha

purvi started beating him

purvi- aap bahut gande hein

sachin- sorry sorry

after sometime they both drifted into sleep

morning 9am in bureau

abhijith- yaar daya chalo hume forensic lab chalna hein

daya- ha chalo

in forensic lab

daya- kuch mila tarika

tarika- nahi daya actually salunke sab nahi hein mujhe akela karna pad raha hein

abhi- are tarika ji hum aapki kuch madat kare

tarika- laash mein kuch mila hein

daya- kya mila

tarika- chalo dekthe hein

abhi daya shreya sachvi freddy laash ke paas jatha hein.

purvi was about to fall sachin use pakad tha hein

sachin- purvi kya huva

purvi- mujhe bahut ajjeb lag raha hein

abhijith - mein doctor ko phone kartha hun

daya- kya huva ise aise baar baar chakkar kyun ara raha hein

sachin- pata nahi sir

doctor arrived

doctor- sab log bahar jayiye mujhe unhe check karna hein

all went out. after some time sab log bahar ajatha hein

doctor bahar atha hein

sachin- kya huva doctor wo tek hei na

doctor- gabrani koi baath nahi wo tek hein

abhi- phir use baar baar chakkar kyun ara rahe hein

doctor- wo isliye kyunki purvi pregnant hein

sachin- kya

doctor - ji

sachin happily- thank u so much doctor kya hum mil sakthe hein

doctor- kal aap unko leke clinic ajaye kuch tests karna hein

abhi- divya inhe chod kar ajao

divya- ji sir

sachin immediately goes in and hugged purvi tightly

sachin- thank u so much purvi thank u

purvi -par thank u kyu

shreya- excitedly- purvi tum maa banne wali ho

purvi- kya

tarika- ha

tears started flowing from purvi eyes and she tigthly hugs sachin

all congratulated them

freddy- daya sir aap aur shreya kab de rahe ho gud news

daya - are freddy humari shadi huyi tho sirf theen mahine huva hein tum abhi se

abhi- are denge denge kyun shreya

shreya blushes to crimson red

shreya- sir ye aap

pankaj- sachin sir party kab de rehe hein

sachin- aap sab jab chaho tab

they were very happy.

so guys kaisa laga acha hein .i know is chapter mein zyada dareya scenes nahi hein but ilove sachvi also isliye is chapter mein unpe zyada likha.

wish u all happy new year in advance.

and once thank u for giving reviews. zyada reviews nahi aa rahe hein but its ok.

take care of u and ur loved ones.

bye.


	8. Chapter 8

hai guys

chapter-5

next day

in sachvi home

morning 7am

sachin wakes up and sees purvi sleeping peacefully hugging him

sachin pov- kitna pyaari lagthi hein ye purvi sothe huye

sachin kisses her forehead and went to freshen up.

sachin pov- mein abhijith sir call karke batata hun ki mujhe leave chahiye

on call

sachin- helo abhijith sir

abhi- ha bolo sachin

sachin- sir wo mujhe aur purvi ko chutti chahiye wo purvi ko hospital le jana hein checkup ke liye

abhi- tek hein kyal rakhna purvi ka

sachin- ji sir mein raktha hun

in abhi house

tarika- kiska phone hein abhi

abhi- wo sachin ka phone tha

in sachvi home

sachin wents to wake her up

sachin- purvi utho hume hospital jana hein

purvicuddling pillow- bus do minute aur

sachin- purvi utho hum late hojayenge

after some time they went to they come back to bureau

daya- sachin kya kaha doctor ne

sachin- sab tik hein sir

daya- thik jao

abhi- shreya kaha hein

daya- usne kaha thoda late hojayega wo aur tarika ajayegi

in the mean time bureau phone rangdaya- kya kaha hum log araha hein

abhi- kya huva daya

daya- khoon hogaya hein hume jana hein

they went to the crime scene.

on the other hand

tarika- shreya jaldi hum late hojayenge

shreya- ha araha hoon

they sat in the car

tarika- tum aaj daya ke sath kyu nahi gayi

shreya- wo aap akele kaam kar rahi ho isliye

tarika- shreya gadi roko

shreya- kya huva di

tarika- wo dekho

shreya- oh my god lagtha hein kisika accident huva hein

tarika- chalo chalke dekthe hein

they both got out of the car. suddenly some people attacked them

shreya- kaun ho tum log

tarika- kaun ho tum batao

they hit tarika on head. tarika lost her consciousness

shreya crying- di

shreya tried to beat them she went to tarika

shreya- kya huva aapko anke kholiye

one man came from behind hit shreya on her head.

daya- yaar abhi wo tho accident case hein

abhi- ha yaar

suddenly abhi phone rings

abhi- ha salunke sab boliye

dr salunke- aaj tarika lab kyu nahi ayi

abhi tensed- kya tarika lab nahi ayi

dr salunke- ha meine uska phone bhi try kiya lekin wo uta nahi rahi hein

abhi- sir mein dekyha hoon

daya- kya huva

abhi- tarika lab nahi gayihein

daya- kaha gayi hogi

suddenly abhi notices something

abhi- daya shreya kaha hein

daya- shreya wo tho tarika ke sath ane wali hein

abhi- kahi wo dono kisi musibath mein tho nahi

daya- nikhil jaldi un dono ko mobile ka location track karo

nikhil- sir

abhi- kuch pata chala

nikhil- ha sir wo dono bureau ane raste mein shortcut liya hein

daya- par woto bahut sunsan hein

purvi- sir hume waha jana hoga

abhi- purvi tum yaha raho

purvi- par sir

daya- nahi purvi tunhare sath sachin yaha rahega hum log chalthe hein

they reached there.


	9. Chapter 9

hello guys how are u all.

here is the next chapter.

chapter-9

when they reached there they saw tarika in unconscious state. blood is oozing from her head.

abhi - tarika

tarika isnt responding.

daya- nikil jaldi pani lao

nikhil- sir

abhi- tarika utho

daya sprinkled water on her face.

daya- tarika kya huva

tarika weakly- abhi wo log shreya ko legaye

daya worriedly- kaun log

tarika- siddharth

tarika again loses her consciousness.

daya- abhi tum jaldi isse hospital le jao hum log shreya ko dund the hein

abhi- tum akele kaise

freddy- akele nahi hum sab chalthe hein daya sir ke sath

daya- nahi feddy waha bahut katra hosakth hein

freddy- toh kya huva sir shreya humare liye bhi kuch lagthi hein

daya- tek hein chalo pankaj tum abhi ke sath jao

abhi- nahi mein akele tarika leke jaunga tum sab log daya ke sath ja aur daya sambhal ke

daya- tek hein hum log chalthe hein

abhi takes tarika to hospital

daya and team went to the jungle.

in ware house

man- boss hum ab isse kya karenge

boss- aur kya karenge isse aise tadpayenge ke apne apne marne ke liye tayar hojayegi

man- ye tho humare gang ko barbad kiya

man 2- ab hum isse barbad karenge

boss- pehle ise hosh mein tho lao

they pour cool water on her face.

shreya slowly opened her eyes .she observed surroundings and try to remember what happened. and found three persons standing infront of her.

shreya angrily- kaun ho tum log

man 1- itna bhi kya jaldi hein madam ji

shreya- kaun ho tum log aur mujhe yaha kyun leke aye ho mujhe batao

man 2- are madam ji chilla kyun rahi ho ye tumhari bureau nahi hamaa adda hein yaha chillana mana aur humare boss ko bilkul acha nahi lagtha hein

shreya shouts- kaun ho tumhara boss

man1- bahut jald miloge hamari boss se

shreya- kya chathe tum log aur mujhe yaha kyun leke ao ho

man 1- chup ek dum chup warna goli mardunga

man points gun to her head.

in the forest

freddy- sir hum shreya ko kaha dundenge aur kaise uske pas tho mobile bhi nahi hein

daya- par ek tarika hein

pankaj- wo kya hein sir

daya- pankaj meine shreya ko ek watch gift kiya tha uss par tracker laga huva hein takhi agar wo kabhi musibat mein hein tho hume pata chal sakhe mujhe maloom tha siddtharth koi na koi plan jaroor banaya hoga jaldi gprs on karo

pankaj- sir

daya- location kaha dekha rahi hein

pankaj- yeha se 200 km ke duri par

daya- chalo use desha mein jate hein

in the ware house

shreya- tum mein se koi nahi bachega sab ke sab sadoge jail mein

man1- acha tum soch bhi nahi sakthi ho hum tumhare kya karne wale hein tumne hamara gang ko barbad kiya hein

shreya- waise tum sare logo ka boss kaun hein

in the mean time a man entered

man 2 - lo agaya humare boss

shreya was shocked

shreya- sidharth tum

sid- ha mein kyun tum kya laga mein tumhe itne asani se chod dunga

shreya- pichle bar tum bach gaya ab nahi bachoge tum sahayad mere team athe he honge

sid- koi mera kuch nahi bigad saktha un logo ko pata bhi nahi chalega hum log kaha pe hein wo log dundtha hi reh jayega

shreya siles- ye tumhara veham hein tum nahi jante tum kisse ulaj rahi ho

sid- daya se

shreya- wo sirf senior officer daya nahi ab wo mere pati hein aur wo mujhse bahut pyaar karthe hein

sid- kya karega wo

shreya- thodi dher mein tum hi dekhoge

sid- itna bharosa hein usper

shreya- confidently- tum log ulti ginthi shuru karo apni maut ka mera pati mera daya ate he honge apni shreya ke liye aur mera sara team jaroor ayenge mujhe bachane ke liye

sid become anger and slapped her hard

sid- dekthe hein kaun martha hein

in jungle

nikhil- sir wo dekhiye waha pe ek ware house shayad wo log waha hi honge

daya becomes alert- nikhil tum divya aur vansh piche se jao sambhal ke pankaj tum un logo ka dyan bat kao freddy mayur tum dono mera sath chalo

they moved in the same directions

it was a big factory which is closed from a long time.

nikhil divya vansh enter from back side into the factory. daya and freddy entered factory by beating the goons.

atlast they reached the place where shreya is tied with ropes in achair and sid is standing infront of her.

daya- tumhara khel khatam siddharth

sid turned and shocked to see daya and the eam

shreya- kya huva meine kaha tha tumhe

sid- raghu anil kaha mar gaye hein sab ke sab

daya- koi nahi ayega un log ko tho humne pehle hi pakad liya tumhe kya laga hum tumhe pakad nahi sakthe

nikhil- le jao ise

sid- tum logo ko kaise pata chala hum yaha par hein

daya- tumhe kya laga bugs aur trackers tum hi laga sakthe ho

sid- trackers

freddy- humne shreya ke watch pe tacker lagaya hein

daya- leke jao isse

daya came to shreya and started un winding her ropes

daya- shreya tum tik ho

shreya- ha sir mein thek hun

daya immediately hugged her

daya- tumhe pata hein mein kitna darr gaya

shreya- i am sorry meri waja se

daya- shreya kya keh rahi ho tum meri patni ho ur my life agar tumhe kuch hoja tha tho mein tho mar jaunga

shreya- kabardar aisa kuch kaha tho

daya- chalo

suddenly shreya remembered something

shreya- tarika tek hein na

daya- ha wo tek hein hospital mein hein

in hospital tarika got conscious

abhi- tarika ab kaisa lag raha hein

tarika- mein tek hun aur shreya kaisi hein

abhi- wo tek hein araha hein wo log

daya and shreya enter

shreya - agaye hein

abhi- tum dono tek hein na

shreya came near tarika

shreya teary- iam sorry di meri wajase apko itni chot ayi hein

tarika-ye kya keh rahi ho mein bilkul tek hu

abhi- sheya hum log cid mein hein aisa hote rahenge mujhe laga ki mere bhai senti hein tumne tho use cross kardiya tha

all shared a laughter

doctor enters in the ward

daya- doctor tarika tek hein na

doctor- ji dr tarika bilkul thek hein

abhi- thank u doctor

in the mean time abhi phone rings

abhi- ha sachin bolo

sachin- sir sab log tek hein na

abhi- ha sachin sab log tek hein

sachin- yaha purvi bahut tense horahi hi sir aap he ise samjaye ye

abhi- phone do use

purvi- sir sab tek hein na shreya tarika

abhi- tum tension mat lo sab tek hein

purvi- tek sir mein rakthi hun

tarika is discharged all went to home

at home

tarika is working in kitchen

shreya- are di aap kyun kar rahe hein mein hoo na

tarika- koi baat nahi

shreya- bilkul nahi aap rest kijiye aapko chot lagi hein

tarika- nahi mein rest nahi karunga mein bore hojaunga waise daya and abhi bhi nahi wo log shopping ke liye gaye hein aur adi so rahe hein

door bell rang

tarika- mein dektha hun shayad abhi aur daya hoga

tarika went and opened the door

tarika- tum log agaye

abhi- ha

tarika- kya shopping kiya tha

daya- adi ke liye toys kapade

shreya also came from kitchen

shreya- agaye aap log

shreya noticed a hand bag

shreya- wow hand bag bahut acha hein daya sir ye apne laya

daya-ha

shreya- mere liye

daya- nahi wo mein tarika ke liye laya tha wo is bag ke liye bahut dino sedund rahi hein isliye mein ne laya

tarika- shreya agar tumhe pasand ayi tho tum lelo mein agli bar

shreya- nahi di daya ne apke liye laya tha ye aap hi lijiye oh no meine tho bhool stove mein doodh rakha

by saying this she ran into kitchen

abhi- lagtha hein bura laga hein

daya- koi baath mein samja dunga

tarika- tum kehde he tum us keliye laye ho kya hojatha

daya- aise kaise tarika mein tho hamesha tumhare liye latha tha

tarika- par wo shadi se pehle

daya- nahi tarika shadi ke bad ya shadi se pehle mein humesha tumhare liye latha hun tum meri bhabi hone se pehle tum mera best friend ho

shreya came from kitchen

shreya- jeeju di daya sir ajao dinner ready hein bad mein bate karenge

they ate dinner and went to their rooms

in abhirikha's room

tarika- abhi shreya ko kitna bura laga hoga na pata nahi wo kya soch rahi hein

abhi- aap tension mat lo wo samaj jayegi daya hein na

someone nocked the door

shreya- kya mein andar aa saktha hun

abhi- are aao tumhe permission lene ki kya jaroorat hein

shreya naughtily- meine aap logo disturb tho nahi kiya na

tarika- are shreya nahi waisa kuch nahi

tarika- tumhe bura laga kya wo daya ne mere liya laya isliye

shreya- nahi ye aap kya keh rahi ho mujhe bilkul bhi bura nahi laga mujhe bura tab lagega jab wo ye kehte ki mere liya laya

abhi- abse mein launga apni sali saheba ke liye ab tak daya apni bhabhi ke liye latha tha ab mujhe bhi chance milgaya

shreya-thank u so much jiju

tarika- agar tum chaho tho wo lelo

shreya- phir wahi baat agar mujhe chaho tho apke pas ya mere pas koi baat bag tho ghar pe hi hoga na

tarika- tum kitni achi ho

shreya- waise daya sir mujhe btaya apke pas bahut sari bags hein kya mein dek sktha hun

abhi- tum log bate karo mein daya ke pas chaltha hun

shreya- tek hein

tarika takes her to the wad robe.

it consists of more than 50 bags in different colours nad models

shreya- wow itne sare

tarika- isme zyada se zyada daya ne laya tha kuch abhijith laya aur kuch purvi ne

shreya- oh my god bahut ache hein

tarika- ache hein

shreya- ha bahut

like this they talk for about one hour

tarika- shreya tum jao daya tumhara wait kar raha hoga

shreya- je mein chalthi hoon gud night

so guys long chapter

kaisa laga.

do review and forgive if there is any mistakes.

dareya os kaise laga

iam very sorry lolitha for mistakes

i don't know hindi that much because iam a south indian.

thank u so much for reviewing.

take care of u and ur loved ones.


	10. Chapter 10

hai guys after a long time.

how r u all

iam very sorry for the late update

as i am a medical student there is lot of work for me to do.

and thank u so much for reviews.

chapter 10

after 3 months in dareya home

at night

daya is standing near the window

shreya - kya soch rahi hein aap

daya- are wo abhi aur tarika ka 3rd anniversary hein na hum unn dono ke liye kuch surprise plan karna chahiye

shreya happily- ha un dono ne hamare liye kitna kuch kiya

daya- kal sab milke k plan karthe hein waise kal undono ko pune jana hein ek conference ke liye

in the mean while adi starts crying

shreya- are adi itna kyu ro raha hein

daya- chalo dekthe hein

they went in to the hall

daya- are tarika kya huva ye adi itna kyu ro raha hein

abhi- pata nahi achanak rona shuru kar diya

shreya- ise bhuk laga hoga

tarika- nahi shreya meine doodh pilane ki koshish kiya lekin ye rotha ja raha hein

shreya-,mujhe dijiye

tarika give adi to shreya. aur adi rona band kardetha hein

abhi- are ye tho rona band kardiya

tarika smilingly- lagtha ise shreya ki yaad agayi hogi

daya- ha kuch dino se bahut busy heina shreya

shreya- lagth hein adi babu ko gussa agaya ki apni chachi ise time nahi de rahi heiin

shreya adi ke sath khelne lagthi hein aur kuch der bad adi sojatha hein

abhi- lagtha hei adi sogaya

tarika- shreya mujhe do mein room leke jatha hoon

shreya give adi to tarika

abhi- tum dono jao bahut late hogaya

daya and shreya went to their room.

daya - are shreya kya kar rahi ho

shreya- file work

daya pov - ye shreya bhi na

daya uske paas jatha hein aur usko dektha rehtha hein

shreya- aap aisa kyun dek rahe hein

daya naughtily- kaisa

shreya shyly- aap mujhe disturb kar rahe hein

daya- mein kaha disturb kar raha hoon

shreya turns another side .

daya use piche se pakadtha hein

shreya places files on bed and turns to daya

shreya- kya chahiye aap ko

daya moving his fingers on her lips

shreya shivers on his touch.

daya-tumhe nahi pata mujhe kya chahiye

shreya huskily- please aaj mujhe bahut kaam hein kal file submitt karna hein warna acp sir bahut datenge

daya- agar tumne nahi diya tho mein tumhe apna kaam nahi karne dunga

he started moving closer to her and placed her on bed and started kissing her.

and spent their night romantically.

at about 3 am

shreya ki neend khul jathi hein

shreya smiles when she saw daya sleeping peacefully hugging.

shreya- ye bhi na oh no file

she wears her clothes and started working.

shreya- agar yeh file complete nahi huva toh acp sir tho mujhe datenge

at 4;30

daya wakes and looks for shreya

wo dektha hein shreya couch pe sojathi hein

daya wears his clothes and moves towards her

daya- lagtha hein file complete karthe so gayi hein

aur use utake bed pe sulatha hein

daya- chalo daya kaam pe lag jao

daya file complete kar letha hein.

at 8;00

shreya wakes up

shreya- oh no mein tho file complete nahi kiya aur lae bhi hogaya

she gets ready and went for bureau.

shreya enters the bureau

shreya- lagtha hein acp sir nahi aya

in the mean while acp enters

acp- shreya wo file ready hein na

shreya- sir wo

acp- mera cabin mein lekar aao

shreya tensely - oh no

daya- shreya ye lo file gadi mein hein

acp- shreya jaldi

shreya gives file to acp

shreya pov-ab kya hoga mein tho complete nahi kiya mein kya batao sir ko

acp- head quarters bhej do

shreya- sir

shreya pov- mein toh complete nahi kiya phir kisne kiya

daya- meine kiya

shreya- aap thank u so much

daya - are kal meri wajah se tumne nahi kiya na

shreya shyly- aap bhi na

abhi- are kya kar rahe ho tum dono yeh bureau hein

shreya blushes and went from there.


End file.
